digitaldawn_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Species
One of Digital Dawn's genres is Supernatural. In the story, not only Digimons appear but also supernatural species are part of Digital Dawn's universe. Warning: Most of the information does not belong to me, it belongs to sites like Wikipedia,etc. Vampire Often mentioned in the folklore of various cultures: a monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock. Their scent is very appealing to humans who get close enough to smell them. Vampire eyes start out as a crimson red; a red eye color indicates that a vampire is either a newborn or has recently consumed human blood. The color becomes silver when a vampire is in need of blood. Dark circles appear under their eyes, becoming more pronounced with thirst. The dark circles signify the fact that vampires never sleep. They are extremely pale, but flush slightly after feeding. As a person is changed into a vampire, their physical appearance is enhanced, their eye color changes, their hearing and eyesight becomes more acute, their heart ceases to beat, and they no longer need to breathe, sleep or blink. Natural changes in the human body do not occur any longer, mainly because the venom replaces all of the natural chemicals processes and functions in the body. As the vampires describe themselves they are like stone, frozen exactly like they were when they were transformed. That is the reason why male vampires have sperm but females can't have children. In Digital Dawn, vampires also have another special abilities, besides superhuman strength, superhuman speed and acute senses, like Hotaru, who has two special abilities: Mental Ilusionary Pain and Force Field Projection. Angel A supernatural being found in Christianity, Judaism, Zoroastrianism and Islam. Angel comes from the Latin word angelus, which came from the Greek word, angelos, meaning "messenger". According to these religions Angels typically act as messengers from God. Though superhuman, angels can assume human form and according to the Hebrew Bible, often appeared to people in the shape of humans of extraordinary beauty. They are also described as pure and bright and are said to be formed of fire, and encompassed by light. Angels are thought to posess wings, and are depicted that way in Christian, Jewish and Zoroastrian art where they are also commonly depicted with halos. In the Bible, angels are a medium of God's power; they exist to execute God's will. Angels reveal themselves to individuals as well as to the whole nation, to announce events, either good or bad, affecting humans. In Digital Dawn, most angels are members of the Heavenly Council, like Akemi and Hideo. However, in the story it's shown that only Akemi can appear in the real world in the shape of a human: Marianella, but it's unknown if other angels have these abilities. But also, Akemi can control light, see the future and even, heal injured victims. Ghost According to traditional belief, a ghost is the soul or spirit of a deceased person, taken to be capable of appearing in visible form or otherwise manifesting itself to the living. Descriptions of the apparition of ghosts vary widely: the mode of manifestation can range from an invisible presence to translucent or wispy shapes, to realistic, life-like visions. The deliberate attempt to contact the spirit of a deceased person is known as necromancy, or in spiritism as a séance. According to reported sightings, ghosts have taken the shape of humans, animals, and even vehicles. There are reports of ghosts (usually of deceased humans) in most cultures throughout the world. There is a great deal of dispute whether ghosts are figments of the imagination or part of objective existence. Ghosts are among the subjects studied by parapsychologists.